


Vulcan

by merrysmutmas



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Ben is a bit of a geek, Consent, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Bondage, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie has a box of goodies hidden under the bed. What could be in it?</p><p> </p><p>Based on a Tumblr Ask Box prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Can you please do #5. Restraining each other. Benslie. But also, Leslie tying bens arms and legs into bed posts while folding his eyes and her riding him?
> 
> I missed the Leslie being tied up bit but still. Enjoy.

Leslie moved in close, her blonde hair cascading around her face as she lowered her lips to Ben’s ear, her hot breath tickling as she spoke.

“I have an idea” she whispered, grinning and bending down to retrieve a box from under the bed. Ben ogled Leslie's exposed backside and reached out to stroke the creamy skin at the small of her back.  

Leslie turned and placed the box on the bed and opened it. Her hand went in and when it came out, her closed fist held a handful of coloured cords.

“What are those?” Ben asked, propping himself up on his elbow’s and trying to get a closer look at what else was in the box.

Leslie removed another soft item and quickly jammed the lid back down on the box. She wasn’t quite prepared to tell Ben that it was a box of her most intimate desires and wants. He probably wasn’t ready for some of the contents.

Leslie bit down on her lip and raised her eyes to look at Ben.

“I want to tie you up.” Leslie’s voice was no louder than a hoarse whisper. A soft blush ran over her cheeks and a small smile played at the corners of her mouth.

Ben’s eyes widened and then darkened, and he nodded. “I think I’d like that.”

“We need a safe word” Leslie mentioned, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

Ben nodded. “What about Vulcan?” Leslie rolled her eyes but agreed. She didn’t **think** it was likely to come up in their dirty talk. Ben was nerdy and she loved that about him and well, at least it wasn’t a line from Vogon poetry like he tried to use last time.

Ben shuffled out of his boxers and tossed them on the floor, moving to the middle of the bed and stretching out. Leslie twisted around and picked up the other item she had withdrawn from the box, the soft black material pooling in her hand.

“I’d also like you to wear this.” Leslie stretched the material out and Ben saw it was a black silk sleep mask. His eyes widened but he nodded, breathing out heavily through his nose.

“Remember Vulcan okay?” Leslie said as Ben nodded and lifted his head, allowing her to slip the black fabric over his hair and down to his ears. She made sure his eyes were covered and then sat back admiring his slight frame.

Leslie wrapped one of the cords around the bedpost and then looped it around Ben's left ankle. Ben stretched his other leg out and let Leslie bind that one to the bedpost too.

“You okay?” She asked as she climbed off the bed and stroked the tight skin on the curve of Ben's thin hips.

Ben grunted out a guttural ‘Yes’ as her hand found the wiry hairs above his manhood and she tugged gently.

Leslie placed two more cords beside Ben's stretched out body and bent over him, placing a wet kiss on this upper thigh. Ben jerked slightly, not expecting the contact. Leslie ran her fingers through the sparse black hairs leading to his belly button while she trailed kisses up his thigh, her mouth hot and wet on his skin.

Ben groaned as Leslies lips moved past his cock and then left his body. He wanted her to touch him but he knew that this was all about her being in control. He thrust his hips up slightly, hoping to catch her off guard but instead Leslie took one of Ben's nipples into her mouth and sucked, hard.

Ben let out another guttural moan and his hand moved to Leslie's head, tracing her face, her neck, her shoulder. His fingers moved blindly down her chest and came to rest on her breast. His hand reached her nipple and he took it between his fingers, rolling it gently. Leslie released Ben’s nipple and moaned before grabbing his hand and stretching it above his head.

She looped each of the cords around the posts on the headboard and then his around Ben’s wrists, allowing enough slack so that Ben could move his arms, but not enough to reach anywhere below his head. Ben groaned and Leslie captured his mouth in a hot wet kiss, biting down on Ben's bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth.

Leslie shifted on the bed and rolled over Ben, straddling him with one thigh on either side of his taught stomach. Ben bit back a groan as he felt Leslie's wetness spilling onto his stomach. She was getting off on this and the thought of it turned Ben on even more, his cock bobbing and hardening further.

Ben felt Leslie shift and suddenly her mouth was around the head of his cock. Ben’s mouth fell open and he moaned loudly, he hadn’t realised Leslie wasn’t facing him and he felt a trail of wetness as Leslie shuffled her crotch further up his torso. Leslie licked the drop of pre cum that had gathered on the tip of his engorged head.

Leslie lifted her pelvis and lowered herself onto Ben’s mouth as she took Ben's entire length into her mouth in one swift movement. Ben moaned into Leslie's wetness, the sound bubbling as Leslie’s head moved up and down on his length, her tongue twisting and curving around him.

Leslie ground down onto Ben's mouth and hummed happily as Ben lapped at her clit, before sucking it into his mouth.

Leslie rolled her hips and released Ben with a quiet pop. She widened her legs and panted as Ben’s tongue covered her, travelling her folds before dipping into her hot centre.

Leslie climbed off of Ben and turned around to see his face, his eyes covered, mouth open in a pant, his lower face covered in her dampness. It might have been the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

“Leslie?” Ben asked, twisting his head slightly.

“Yeah” She rasped back, her eyes taking in his slight frame, stretched out, his erect cock straining straight up from his body. “I’m still here babe.”

“I love you.” Ben whispered. Leslie froze. He spoke so tenderly, that Leslie considered untying him and letting him make sweet love to her, in that gentle way that he did whenever she was upset or needing comfort.

Tonight was not the night for that though, she was in control and she wanted to prove it to Ben. Not that she wanted to be in control all the time, equal rights and all that. She didn’t have to be in control allll the time, but right now, when Ben was bound to all four of the bedposts and was stretched out like the Vitruvian Man, she felt powerful and completely in control, and she loved it.

Leslie swung one of her legs over Ben's and took his cock in her hand, running her fingers down his length before positioning him at her entrance. She lowered herself down, allowing his head to slip inside her. She kept her eyes on Ben's face and saw his mouth drop open as he pulled slightly at the restraints holding his arms above his head.

Leslie pushed down slightly, letting more of Ben push inside her. She stilled herself, her hands on Ben's chest, allowing her body the chance to get used to the feeling of Ben’s thickness inside her.

Leslie took a deep breath and rose up slightly, then sunk down fully until her rounded ass sat on Ben's thighs. She felt him twitch underneath her and Leslie grinned, knowing the effect her movements were having on Ben.

Leslie used her knees to raise and lower herself, setting a rhythm on top of Ben that caused him to tug on his restraints and grunt lowly, his teeth clenched. Ben tried his best to thrust up and counter Leslie movements but her weight on top of him and his immobilised limbs gave him no leverage and all he could manage was a small thrust when he was fully inside Leslie that made her gasp.

Ben was getting close, the feeling of Leslie sliding up and down on him and the taste of her he still had on his lips was making it feel like she was everywhere at once. Her hands roamed his body, tugging at his chest hair, pinching his nipples. Her nails ran down his sides as she rode him, the noise of their flesh meeting wetly and her soft moans the only sound Ben could hear.

Leslie’s movements increased and Ben grunted, he knew she was getting close from the erratic way she was moving over him and the frequencies of her moans.

“Leslie” Ben grunted

“I’m nearly there.” She moaned, her fingers splayed on his chest, nails biting into his skin.

It was only a few more thrusts until Leslie shattered around him and Ben followed, his teeth clenched, arms pulling at his restraints.

Leslie fell onto Ben's chest panting heavily and reached up to untie his hands, allowing him to remove his eye mask and wrap his arms around her before placing soft kisses into her hair. Leslie murmured against Ben's neck and placed a few tired kisses below his jaw.

“That was fantastic” Ben whispered into Leslie's hair and she muttered sleepily in agreement.

Ben stroked Leslie’s hair and when she lifted her eyes to look into his, he smiled and asked cheekily-

“So what else is in that box?”    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review or prompt me at http://cloudstreesandtheoceanfloor.tumbr.com/ask


End file.
